glee_wiki_under_the_spotlight_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Andrew "Andy" Ross
Andrew Ross is a main character on Glee Wiki: Under The Spotlight. ''He is currently a sophomore at William McKinley High School, where he actively participates in the McKinley High Vipers. He is first introduced in the pilot episode, Welcome to the Choir Room. He is portrayed by the user ''RiseAgainsT. Biography Season One Welcome to the Choir Room Andy is first seen with Juan and Danny in the hallways of McKinley. After flirting slightly with Perry and the Cheerios, he and Danny enquire why Luke did not sign up for football this year. He, along with the McKinley High Vipers discover that Luke would like to join New Directions. After a confrontation between Perry and Luke. He is not pleased and sides with the Cheerios and Football Team on the decision of ditching Luke. He watches as Juan slushies Luke. His final appearance in the episode is where he watches Good Life, and slushies the New Directions. The Sting of a Slushie Andy is first seen making a suggestive joke about Jade towards Drew. Drew is obviously disgusted by it, and makes a sarcastic joke. He is absent for a large part of the episode, before reappearing just after Trae is hospitalized. He makes a remark about the sexuality of the team towards Luke, holding up a slushie. Jade screams at him to "hit her with his best shot." Andy then grabs Drew, and drenches him in a slushie. He also throws a slushie at Gareth. He is not seen for the rest of the episode. Behind Those Eyes Andy appears again in this episode, making his first appearance in the episode by performing as back up (along with Danny) to Give Me Everything (Tonight). In this episode, he is also revealed to have bisexual/gay tendencies, after being shown in a flashback making out with Danny (who is also revealed to have bisexual/gay tendencies as a result) and joins the New Directions due to being blackmailed by Juan. Andrew is next seen betting on who will win the diva-off between Trae and Perry. After this scene, Andy is once again absent from the remainder of the episode. The Grief of Acceptance Andrew appears in this episode, first seen glancing at Danny, likely due to some romantic encounter the pair had previously had. He is absent for a while, before reappearing for Emma's party. He is seen exiting the building with Danny, with Andrew red faced and out of breath. Emma makes a remark that it was "likely not because of P.E." Andrew is then seen drinking a beer with Danny and Juan in the limo on the way to Emma's house. Andy participates in the party, getting rather drunk, and also plays in the spin the bottle game at the party. After watching the couples, Andrew is paired to make out with Gareth. Daniel is noticeably saddened by this, but says nothing, as Andy pulls Gareth in for a deep kiss. Juan gave a homophobic comment towards the two, which caused the kiss to cease. He is next mentioned by Gina, who (when taking a mental note of who had stayed over at Emma's house) remarked that Daniel and Andrew were sharing a room. He is not seen or mentioned for a long time. Andy is later mentioned by Gareth, who tells Trae about an encounter he had during a previous week (namely, The Sting of a Slushie) in which he was raped. Gareth says he knows who had done this. It is not explicitly mentioned, but it is heavily implied the rapist is Andy. The final time he is mentioned or seen in the episode is when he performs backup on What The Hell. He is then absent for the remainder of the episode. Live to Compete Andy is arrested at the beginning of the fic for rape and attempted murder. He is later sentenced to juvie until he turns 18, then it would be considered whether he is going to prison or not. Personality Notable Relationships Songs Solos Season One: Duets Season One: Solos (In a Group Number) Trivia Quotes Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Football Team Members Category:LGBT Characters